


eighteen

by babybearjxno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, lapslock, protecc jaehyun at all cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybearjxno/pseuds/babybearjxno
Summary: jaehyun's life was completely mess. after three years, he called doyoung's number and asking him to come over where exact same place they first met.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> im so hurt today and sorry for including dojae to this whole drama. but, jaehyun will be happy at the end!! i hope you all enjoy this story. :)) unbeta read, i apologize.

_"you're stupid, jaehyun! i told you to buy red beans, this is just a normal beans!"_

_"why're you so fucking fat and ugly? i can't believe you are my nephew."_

_"your cousin is so much better than you. look at him, he's handsome, maintaining his good grades. how about you? what can you do?"_

_"you're no different from your mother! you both such lazy bullshits."_

_"you know what? you better die instead of just living with us."_

jaehyun shivered slightly when his clothed ass met the cold metal bench, he leans his tired body against the backrest. he lifted his head up and closed his eyes for a moment, that's when warm liquid fell out from his eyes, against his cold cheeks. he opened his eyes, expecting someone in front of him, giving him handkerchief like in the movies, but there was nothing. there was only the river, the dried flowers and leaves keep falling from the trees.

he doesn't want to die.

at least for now that he is just a twenty one years old who can still do anything he wants, who can still walk and ran. who can still stand up from his own, who can still talk properly. but, maybe, he wants to disappear just for a moment. he wants the ground to eat him whole.

jaehyun was completely lost. his mind was chaotic like they were five guys who were exactly look like him fighting. he feels like his heart was being blocked, enough for him not to breath properly. he couldn't stop his tears, flowing, soaking his clothes wet. he wants to scream his lungs out, until his throat hurts, until he couldn't talk anymore or maybe that's better.

is there any better days? when are those? why he kept failing? why he kept crying until the end of the day? why he feels so alone?

he is so tired. his body, mind and heart. he keep hearing those words like a mantra, it hurt so much that he'll just cry until his eyes were burning from crying too much. 

he just wants someone to hold him, letting them cry on their shoulders while telling him that everything will be okay. he wants someone to hug him tight until he couldn't breathe properly, someone to kiss his tears away. someone to caress his back. make him feel small until there's nothing he could feel anymore.

he just want someone to love him, telling him they miss him so much, it hurts. someone to make him happy.

the sadness he feels is too much, too much to handle.

he wants to yell at them, tell them how tired he was living with them, tell them how unlucky he was they were his family, tell them how he almost raped by his cousin, tell them how bullshit they were. but, at the end of the day, he'll just cry because he is so weak to say those. or maybe he was so tired.

he wants to tell this to his friends, but what can they do? taeil will cook a warm tea for him, taeyong will hug him even though he didn't asked for, johnny will make him happy. but, he doesn't want to bother them anymore. they had their own businesses to do, even though they told him that he was their first priority.

he doesn't want to bother anyone for his own drama.

" _call me.. when you feel like alone again_ ,"

doyoung-hyung.

he was at the exact same place where he met doyoung, he was just eighteen that time. he was sat where he was right now, he had bruises on his face while crying. doyoung sat beside him, made jaehyun's eyebrow raised but didn't say anything.

doyoung wore a simple white shirt with a tiny bag against his chest, his tight tight black jeans and shoes. his hair was slightly brushed off backwards. jaehyun felt small, his clothes was torn out while there was bruises to his face down to his neck.

"i hope someday when i see you again, there's nothing bruises on your face anymore. i hope someday you can finally smile, a smile that is not _fake_." he started, jaehyun was completely shocked by the man was said to him. he didn't even know who the man was, and, of course the man didn't even know who he was.

"i'm doyoung, if you want to ask. i don't know what you feel right now because i'm not at your place. but, don't give up. this is just a bad day, those bruises will eventually disappear. i'm not at my place to say this, but, i hope you try to forget and forgive. love yourself first before you give love for others." jaehyun turned his head on his left where the man was, he was smiling at him. jaehyun's cheeks flushed pink, it was the most beautiful smile his eyes ever lays on. the smile he can never comparable to others. a bunny smile, gums showing.

even his eyes were carrying galaxies on them. his defined jawline, his veins on his arms down to his back hand. and his milky, sensitive skin.

"w-why?" jaehyun asked.

" _you don't look good on bruises. smile looks good on you_."

jaehyun blushed and looked away to hide his pink, warm cheeks from the man.

"i'll leave foods and first aid here, you can clean your wounds, do you?" jaehyun just nodded, feel so small and weak.

"here's my number too. call me.. when you feel like alone again, i will do answer it right away." that's when doyoung leave him, jaehyun wants to stand up from his seat and follow the man, maybe tell him to live with him, if that's okay. but, that's bullshit. the man didn't even know his name was and they were just met a few minutes ago.

jaehyun stared at the plastic full of foods and first aid beside him, when he couldn't see the man anymore. he opened it and grabbed the tiny paper inside, it was the man's number and a little smile on the left. jaehyun smiled.

jaehyun grabbed his phone inside his pocket, he opened it and immediately find doyoung's number on the contacts. he was hesitated at first, but, fuck it. doyoung told him that he will answer it right away when he called. but, will he be able to recognize jaehyun? he doesn't have jaehyun's number, also.

jaehyun pressed the call button below at doyoung's number, his hand was pretty shaking when he put his phone against his ear.

his heart was beating faster than before like it was being chased by a wild dog, his hand is still shaking.

"hello?" the low, husky voice came after the three rings.

jaehyun _misses_ it so much.

"h-hello? d-doyoung-hyung? do you stil remember me? the kid had bruises on his face and the kid you gave foods and first aid to clean his wounds." jaehyun bit his nails, what if doyoung-hyung doesn't remember him? w-what if-?

"ah, yes. of course, i remember you." jaehyun's cheeks flushed pink, he remembers _him._

"i'm jaehyun, that kid. i-i'm at the exact same place w-where we met."

"are you crying?"

"y-yes. h-hyung.. it worsening. i tried everything you told me that day, but it keep worsening. i feel so pathetic." jaehyun sobs.

there was a small pause, made jaehyun nervous.

"want me to come over?"

"y-yes," jaehyun breathed out, he knows he looks like desperate right now but he didn't care.

"wait for me, then."

"p-please, stay at the phone? i-i want to hear you," jaehyun's voice was small, but, doyoung heard him clearly. doyoung hates when someone ordered him around, but, damn jaehyun's voice was so small, so cute.

"of course, _jaehyun_." jaehyun swear his heart will come out from his body right here and there.

"say that again, please,"

"jaehyun."

"doyoung-hyung,"

"i'm on my way."

"o-okay,"

jaehyun didn't talked anymore, same as doyoung as well. he was enough by doyoung's soft breathes against the phone like he could hear it every single time, he wants to hear it everytime he woke up, everytime when life fucking him up, everytime when he sleep.

he hears the engine died over doyoung's line, he has a car, also.

"jaehyun, turn around."

jaehyun did and he smiles when he saw doyoung, the person who was on his dream for almost a year. the person he misses so much, yet, he didn't called for him. the person who has a bunny smile on his face.

jaehyun turned off his phone and put it back on his pocket, walking over to doyoung. he wore another simple oversized blue shirt, a black cap over his head and a grey cargo pants. he looks like a college boyfriend material. jaehyun somewhat felt so small.

"hi," doyoung gave him a warm coffee and jaehyun willingly accepted the coffee, he took a sip and smiled at a sweet aroma of the coffee.

"want to talk about it?" they walked over to the bench and sat. jaehyun took another sip of the coffee, somewhat, calming his mind.

"when i was kid, i get everything i want. if it's toys or foods. i thought everything was fine to my family, i thought mom was just busy at work that's why whenever we were at dad's relatives, she wasn't there. but, i was wrong," jaehyun started, feeling his hand began to shake again. he was so sensitive talking about this.

"my mom and dad's relatives relationship were not okay the first time they knew my mom's pregnancy to my older brother. my mom and dad got married. my mom lived with them because she knew it was the best for us. she didn't want us to live without a father on our side. but, my father is just a shit. whenever his family was bullying us, he didn't even protected us. and, that's when my mom flew far away from us to work. she sent us money every month, and we left by our father's relatives."

"and, that's when i almost got _raped_ by my cousin," that make doyoung look at jaehyun who was his head low, he didn't even noticed his fist clenching the cup of coffee on his hand.

"he touched me without my consent and i felt so dirty. i still feel his dirty hand against my body, i still feel the dirty, wet liquid on my pajamas. i still feel his hard ons against my clothed ass. i couldn't do anything, i couldn't fight." jaehyun broke down, once again. he wants this to end.

"i didn't tell anyone. because how will i be able to tell anyone about that? will they even listen to me? what if they disgusted me?" doyoung clenches his fist, jaehyun doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. okay, he didn't know what jaehyun was like. but, everyone doesn't deserve to be touched without their consent.

"i left that home without telling the reasons why. i lived with my grandmother and tell her the truth, and you know what? she believed me. she cried with me that morning i said to her the reasons why i left that home. she tell me that everything will be okay," jaehyun smiled, remembering his grandma. oh god, he misses her so much.

"but, you know there is still nervousness whenever guys touching me, whenever guys sleeping beside me. even though, i'm a guy too." doyoung nodded, but didn't say anything.

"i have friends and all of them are guys. i've never slept over at their house, they asked me why but i can't tell them. i can't just tell them i was being touched by a guy too, that's why i'm scared."

jaehyun sniffs and took a sip of his own coffee, it is about to get cold.

"jaehyun, i know it's hard to keep by yourself, couldn't tell anyone about what happened to you. but, you need to be _heard_. you're guy but that doesn't change that someone touched you without your consent. you almost raped by your cousin who is a guy too. you are not alone, jaehyun. don't be scared to tell your friends what happened to you in the past, that's why you couldn't slept over at their houses. they will understand you because they are your friends. and, to your cousin, fuck him. he deserves to be on jail, his dick deserves to be cut and put it inside his asshole," jaehyun laughs, dimple showing that makes doyoung coos. he looks so cute, he wasn't lying when he says that smile looks good on him because he _is_.

"he has a girlfriend now, hyung. and had a two children now." doyoung hums and took another sip of his coffee.

"and when you saw me bruises all over my face, my another cousin beaten me up when he ordered me around and i didn't obeyed him." doyoung eyebrow raised, what the actual fuck? his cousins were bullshits. how come they're his cousins?

"i should just obeyed him-"

"no, you _don't_. you are a human too, jaehyun. you are not a toy nor animal to ordered you around. fuck them, all of them. they doesn't deserve you at all, jaehyun." doyoung's voice was thick, deep and low makes jaehyun shivered slightly. jaehyun looked at him, eyes wide, cheeks flushed pink.

doyoung looked at him too, his eyes were burning from anger. oh, what?

"don't come near at them anymore." doyoung said, his voice was still like before. he took sip of his coffee and broke the thick cup by his hand. jaehyun gulps, shivers ran down his spine. 

"o-okay, hyung."

jaehyun told doyoung where he work after that day, they talked and laughed like jaehyun was asking for, jaehyun was craving for at his whole life. he feels the warmth and safe whenever doyoung is around, he feels so loved.

jaehyun introduced doyoung at his friends, and that night when he told his friends what happened to him in the past. taeil and johnny wants to punch someone and taeyong was just hugging him, telling him that it was okay, they _love_ him. jaehyun slept, smiled over his face.

they became friends, hanging out a lot after their work and weekends. jaehyun is more than happy.

after a few months, doyoung asked him for a date. jaehyun was completely shocked, out of words but didn't want to lie at his feelings anymore. he always find doyoung whenever the older was away, he was always craving for doyoung's attention and presence. he always misses him even though they just saw each other a few hours ago. he dreamed about him, waking up beside him, sharing good morning kisses.

soon, they were finally boyfriends, confirmed by jaehyun of course. doyoung didn't change, not even little bit. when the day he met doyoung, the same doyoung he is. jaehyun didn't feel scared anymore, didn't heard those words who kept drowning him for death. he have doyoung on his side now, he have someone to protect him now, he have someone to love him _fully_ now.

"hyungie,"

"hmm?"

"are you not going to sleep? it's almost 2 am in the morning. you can probably work on that tomorrow." jaehyun said, rolling on his stomach, putting his chin on his palms adorably.

doyoung turned his head on his boyfriend and coos. "just tell me you want my _attention_ on you," jaehyun's cheeks flushed pink and looked away from his boyfriend who was smirking at him.

"i just want my boyfriend to sleep because it was too late to work." jaehyun sasses, made doyoung laughed, gums showing.

"yeah, okay. i'm almost finish, baby." jaehyun hums and leaned his head back from the bed, tapping his fingers through the soft, grey sheets. he was about to closed his eyes when he hears footstep coming to the bed. he opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend stripping his shirt, doyoung couldn't sleep with shirts on, anyway.

jaehyun blushed, he always feel shy whenever doyoung is shirtless, sleeping. he couldn't take his eyes off them. those broad, sharp shoulders. his defined abs and tiny waist.

"like the view?" doyoung teased, a small smirk forming on his face. jaehyun didn't noticed that doyoung was on his side now, running his fingers through his own locks while leaning his tired body against the headboard.

"s-shut up," jaehyun pushes himself out of the bed and straddle doyoung's lap, putting his hands around his boyfriend's neck. doyoung's eyes widen from the shock, but didn't say anything. he put his hands around his boyfriend's waist.

"w-when i'm ready, _make love to me_ , hyung." jaehyun bit his bottom lip, looking at doyoung's eyes began to dark.

"i will, baby. i will take care of you, i will never do what you don't want to. i will always ask you if it's too much, if you couldn't take anymore." jaehyun whimpered, thrusting his hips to meet doyoung's crotch against him.

"p-please do."

doyoung groans, hands digging deep into the younger's waist that will probably leave marks.

"i will praise you the way you _deserve_. i will do anything you asked me for, if you want slow but deep, fast and hard. you gotta tell me what you want, and i will do." jaehyun whimpered, getting himself close just from the dirty talks and grinding against his boyfriend's crotch.

"c-close, hyung. c-close," jaehyun sobs, his thighs trembling and his muscles under his oversized shirt is tensing.

"fuck, i'm close too, shit. you're so good to me, baby. so good, so beautiful, fuck." jaehyun sobs as he came, sticky wet cum all over his dark maroon silky shorts.

doyoung came as well, groaning. he pulls his boyfriend's chin and kisses him like his life depends on it. jaehyun whimpered, fights clenching tightly on his boyfriend's soft locks.

when jaehyun tapped doyoung's neck, asking for air, doyoung pulls out. he leaned down towards on jaehyun's neck, he sucked and kissed the skin he reached. jaehyun's mouth was wide open, moans keep coming out, too lost at the moment as his boyfriend keep sucking his skin.

"fucking shit, you sound so beautifully." doyoung's voice was low and thick, made jaehyun squirmed.

"i-i love you, hyung,"

"i love you so fucking much, from the day i saw you when you were just eighteen."

jaehyun didn't know his life will become if doyoung didn't come that day.

**Author's Note:**

> see?? jaehyun's finally happy beside doyoungs arms :(( and dojae nation rise!!!!  
> sorry for the errors!! kudos and comments are highly appreciated! thank you for reading, love u! 💚


End file.
